Al Bhed Primer
Al Bhed Primers are items in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 that solve the enciphered language of the Al Bhed, each translating one letter. In Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, collecting one primer will unlock the "Speaking in Tongues" trophy while acquiring all primers will unlock the "Master Linguist" trophy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X This is a list of all Al Bhed primers found in ''Final Fantasy X. "Missable" means this Primer must be taken when the player is at the location, or they are moved to the Sanubia Desert and can only be obtained after gaining control of the airship. Speaking to Rin aboard the Fahrenheit after collecting all the primers will reward Tidus with 99 Underdog's Secrets. :Note: Primers XIX through XXII can only be obtained on the player's storyline visit to the location. However, they can be acquired by syncing the Primers with the Al Bhed Spheres available in the Travel Agencies. Rankings When the player collects a certain number of primers, their Al Bhed ranking increases to a certain level. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Al Bhed Primers can be obtained by watching certain cutscenes which include Al Bhed, or at the excavation minigame at Bikanel. Chapter 1 *The ''Celsius - Speaking to Brother and Buddy after completing the first mission. *Luca - Speaking to Rin in Luca after completing the Behind the Scenes mission. *Djose Temple - Signing up for the desert excavation by talking to Gippal. *Macalania - Yuna must talk to the Al Bhed woman standing outside the shop at the lake. This must be done before the Follow that O'aka mission. *Bikanel - The player will obtain one primer upon the first visit to Bikanel. After that, all remaining primers that have not been obtained can be found through digging (this can be done in any Chapter except Chapter 4). The player can still get the Djose and Macalania primers in Chapter 2 if missed in Chapter 1. Chapter 2 *The Celsius - Yuna must talk to Shinra at the beginning of the Chapter. *Djose - Yuna must talk to Gippal. Chapter 3 *Djose - The player can get two primers here. For the first one, Yuna must talk to Gippal before completing the "Protect Besaid Temple!" mission. The player will get the other when the No Way Djose mission starts. *Macalania - Obtained before the Secure the Agency mission starts. Chapter 4 *The Celsius - Once the chapter starts, Yuna must talk to Paine on the Deck and then go to the Bridge. This will obtain the first primer. For the second one, one will have to watch the Djose and Macalania CommSphere events. Chapter 5 *The Celsius - After meeting with Leblanc at the Farplane, Yuna must go to the Deck and trigger the scene with Brother and Buddy. *Djose - Must defeat the Experiment for the first time. *Thunder Plains - Obtained after completing the A Fallen Genius? mission. Gallery Trivia *The Al Bhed Primer is a special trade accessory in Dissidia Final Fantasy that can only be obtained via Battlegen in a battle against a Friend Card of Jecht, and is used to create the Wyrmhero Blade. When the item description is translated from Al Bhed, it reads "Give my best to Y, R, and P". This is a reference to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. *In Final Fantasy X, the 26th Al Bhed Primer (the translation for Z) into Al Bhed is mistakenly named as "Al Bhed Primer XVI" or the 16th (P) in the North American version of the game. However, its function and description remains correct. de:Al Bhed-Lexikon fr:Manuel Al Bhed Category:Al Bhed Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Items